wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Train Trip to Toy Universe
The Train Trip to Toy Universe is an episode of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Dream Season, written by SuKanzoo. It is the first episode of the season and is written in full story form. It can be read here: https://kandoo4.deviantart.com/art/Wow-Wow-Wubbzy-DS-The-Train-Trip-to-Toy-Universe-685467739 Summary Wubbzy wins train tickets to go to Toy Universe where every toy is half off. If he brings his winning kickety-kick ball, he can get one toy for free including a special bouncy house he really wants. Recap At Wubbzy's house, Wubbzy and Daizy were watching an episode of Captain Wonderpants where he was trying to save the passengers in the "World's Heaviest Iron Train" from falling off the broken tracks. He tried to stop the train, but it was too heavy even for him, then they both fell off the tracks. Wubbzy and Daizy thought he had lost, then the train came back up on a new pair of tracks from his Wonderpants while he was standing on a beam pointing up from the broken tracks. The train got to the other side of the tracks and the passengers were saved, making them, along with Wubbzy and Daizy, cheer. After the episode, a commercial played and announced the sweepstakes for everyone in Wuzzleburg to go to Toy Universe. Whoever has a kickety-kick ball with a matching serial number will win two train tickets to go there. Every toy there, only for the winners, is 50% off and if their winning ball is brung, they can get one toy for free including a two-story bouncy house with a ball pit. There are only ten winning serial numbers. When they appeared on the TV, Daizy got her polaroid camera and snapshotted them, and Wubbzy got all of his kickety-kick balls, about 20 of them, from his closet. They then started matching. Despite the many balls Wubbzy had, none of them matched any of the winning numbers, making him upset. He then remembered that he can get more kickety-kick balls at the store. When he and Daizy ran outside to go there, they saw many kids with those kick balls running by and beating Wubbzy to it. He thought it was all over until Daizy saw another one of his balls on his front yard grass, which is the one that he plays with outside. They went back inside with the final ball. When Wubbzy was matching its numbers with the winning ones, every number matched up with one of them except the last one. It was an '8' instead of a '9'. He got upset and thought it was over again. Then Daizy saw that the last number looked dirty. When she cleaned it, it was actually a '9' and all of the numbers matched. She showed it to Wubbzy and said that he had won. After letting it soak in, he ecstatically celebrated by cheering and bouncing all around the room. Daizy stopped him to remind him that he won two tickets. Wubbzy chose to bring Daizy when she told him that she wanted that new tea set. They both cheered and bounced around the room ecstatically, getting ready to go to the world's greatest toy store, and Wubbzy was seeking to get that bouncy house. On the next day before the train arrives, Wubbzy goes to the playground to tell his friends, Buggy, Huggy and Earl, that he's going to Toy Universe. Amazed, they hope he has a good time as he happily runs off. He then runs into and surprises Chef Fritz, almost making him drop the cake he's delivering. He tells him the good news, making him too get amazed. Wubbzy runs off again and Chef Fritz hopes he has a good time as well. At Widget's workshop, Widget and Walden were working together on a hot air balloon invention. Wubbzy then comes over to tell them about his good news. They were also amazed. Even though he didn't have enough tickets for them, they were good sports about it. When Wubbzy leaves when it's almost time for the train to arrive, he heads to the train station and Widget and Walden hope that he and Daizy have fun. At the station, Wubbzy and Daizy, along the other nine winners and their guests, got their tickets and are waiting for the train. Wubbzy was very confident about getting that bouncy house before the others. When the train came, it was a real Tooty Toot Turbo Train, making Wubbzy and Daizy thrilled. The train stopped and out came the conductor and ticket taker, who was in a bad mood because he didn't have his coffee yet. The conductor congratulated the winners and told them and their guests to give the taker their tickets and head in the train, which they did. Wubbzy and Daizy went in last, but Wubbzy forgot his winning kickety-kick ball and left it on the bench. The taker and conductor went back in the train. The conductor goes into the locomotive to tell the engineer that all of the kids are on. The train however isn't ready to leave yet because they were a couple minutes ahead of schedule. Wubbzy and Daizy were in their seats, all pumped and ready to go. When they made sure they had everything, Wubbzy thought he lost his train ticket and panicked. Daizy told him that he had already given it to the taker, then they laughed. She then realized that he did forgot his ball. Still wanting that bouncy house for free, as needed to get that or any toy for free, Wubbzy left through the opening out the door to the second carriage, near where he and Daizy were sitting. He got his ball back, but the train began to move. Worried, he almost made it back to where he exited, but fell off the stone grounded zone for the station and the train was picking up speed. He got up and kept chasing the end of the train with his ball while Daizy ran through the carriages until she makes it to the end of the last one. She was an arm's grab away from catching Wubbzy. Unable for him to reach, she told him to drop the ball, saying that it's been slowing him down, but he refuses. The train then goes too fast for Wubbzy to catch and leaves him behind. After he caught his breath from running, he got very disappointed that he went back for his ball to get that bouncy house for free, but now he's getting nothing, nor is he going to Toy Universe. He walked to and sat on a bench close by, and cries very badly about his best day ever becoming his worst. Back in the train, Daizy wanted to tell the conductor to turn the train around for Wubbzy, but the ticket taker won't let her in the locomotive. She told him about what happened to Wubbzy, but the taker just yelled at her for her and Wubbzy trespassing out of the first carriage and exiting the train from the opening between the carriages, which is dangerous. He was too grumpy to care about Wubbzy missing the train and told Daizy to sit back down, which she sadly did. She was upset that she couldn't save him as she looks out the window. Meanwhile, Widget and Walden completed their invention, the Flying Basket 3000, a hot air balloon with mechanical controls in the basket, as it successfully flies in the sky. When they were looking around Wuzzleburg with their binocular scopes, they saw Wubbzy crying on the bench. They got very worried and head down to ask him what happened. The train makes it to Toy Universe. After the other nine winners and their guests run out of the train, Daizy tries to sneak into the locomotive, but gets stopped by the ticket taker. Still grumpy, he thought that it would be unfair to go back and pick up one kid and leave the many others waiting. The train leaves and Daizy now has no way of saving Wubbzy. The toy store manager got the rest of the winners ready to find the bouncy house hidden somewhere in the store. After they ran in, Daizy gloomfully walked to the manager. She got concerned about her and asked her what happened. Back at the bench, Widget and Walden were sitting with Wubbzy while hearing him tearfully tell his horrible news. He forgot about his kickety-kick ball from all the excitement and it ruined his whole trip. They hugged him and he cried again. They then promised to take him to Toy Universe next week and that they'll find him the biggest bouncy house they have, even though everything won't be half off by then and there won't be a house as big as in the commercial. Wubbzy realized and asked them how they found him, which was from their invention. Widget explained that it's able to fly up to 300 miles an hour, as fast as the Tooty Toot Turbo Train, and she presses a button, making the balloon turn sideways and grow stabilizers around its hole. It now roughly resembled an airship with a basket underneath. Wubbzy saw hope, ran in the basket and asked them to take him to Toy Universe. Widget and Walden realized that they've made the solution to his problem and, of course, say yes. He runs back to them and hugs them, snuggles them, thanks them a lot and says that he loves them with tears of joy running down. They smiled and felt proud. With the balloon flying for over an hour, Wubbzy was still hugging Widget and Walden, still thankful for saving his trip. He was okay about not getting his bouncy house since he gets to go to Toy Universe with his friends. They make it to the toy store and Wubbzy runs ahead. When they all got inside, they saw the amazing fun and details all around including rainbow colored isles and shelves, a giant teddy bear to climb on, a pool of kickety-kick balls to dive in, a train to ride in on the third story above, etc. Wubbzy got ecstatic again, and bounced around and cheered that he made it to Toy Universe. With so much to play with, he didn't know where to start. He then got called by Daizy, with the manager by her. They got reunited, then the manager said that she has a big surprise for Wubbzy. After an escort, she showed him the bouncy house from the commercial. It wasn't the one for the Wuzzleburg sweepstake winners, as it has been won already. With Wubbzy confused, the manager explains to him that there were only a few of those bouncy houses made and were made for the sweepstake winners for each town. Toy Universe had an extra house and it was set up for Wubbzy. Although he was able to get it, he still had to either pay for it or cash in his winning kickety-kick ball. Wubbzy forgot all about his ball and left it in Wuzzleburg, making him sad again. Then Widget and Walden held up his ball, which was actually brung by them. They cashed it in for him and he finally got his bouncy house. Wubbzy was speechless and said it was the best day of his life. He happily hugged Widget and Walden, then Daizy. He then went in his house; cheerfully and tearfully bounced around it, went down the slide and 'splashed' in the ball pit. The manager asked his friends if he wanted anything else. They said he might after he's done (if he'll ever be). In the ball pit, Wubbzy was crying joyfully while making angels with the balls, feeling like he was in heaven. Trivia * Wubbzy called back to the real episode, "Wubbzy's Big Move", when he said he didn't want to live in the bouncy house and remembered how it turned out. Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Dream Season